1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to switching circuits and more specifically to a sequence switching circuit including means for indicating when the predetermined sequence for said switches has not been followed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although sequence switching circuits have been described in the prior art, none have been found that show circuits wherein the switches have been thrown in the proper sequence both to energize an output circuit and to thereafter de-energize it. Nor do any of the references show a circuit in which an alarm, energized by changing the state of one or more switches in a sequence other than the predetermined sequence, can be deactivated only by a certain combination of the switches themselves. Finally, no references were found that allowed for the changing of a predetermined switch squence to be enabled by changing merely a plug-in element or separate circuit interconnection board.